Elimination Chamber 2018
|} 'Elimination Chamber 2018 PPV: ' '1) After the match, Renee Young interviews Alexa Bliss in the ring, who is crying. Bliss says this victory means everything to her. The overplayed “You deserve it” chant picks up. This victory isn’t just about her. It’s about every little girl and woman at home and in the audience who ever dreamed big. This victory is for all of them. This proves you can be whatever you want to be. Dare to dream and dream big. Bliss says she’s looking at everyone in the crowd… and none of them will ever accomplish any of their dreams! She is no longer crying. She proved to them and the entire world that there is no one better than her. The odds were clearly stacked against her, and she still won. Not a single person in the entire arena believed that she could win, but she did. Tonight, she just proved in this Elimination Chamber match that there is only one true goddess in WWE. Bliss holds up the title.' 'Backstage, Braun Strowman says he can’t wait to get into the Elimination Chamber match and go on to WrestleMania to make “Beastie Boy” Brock Lesnar his pet.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Nia Jax attacks Asuka from behind after the match and throws her out of the ring. Asuka attacks on the floor, but Jax counters and shoves her spine-first into the ring post. Jax then tackles Asuka through the barricade. RAW Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss looks pleased with what Jax just did to Asuka.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is withAlexa Bliss. She mentions that Bliss is going to be probably face Asuka. Bliss says no one is ready for Alexa. At ringside, referees are helping Asuka up to her feet.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Roman Reigns. The crowd loudly boos him. Reigns says he doesn’t care about what Paul Heyman has to say because he cannot perform in the ring. Reigns says he’ll win the Elimination Chamber. Spoiler alert: he’s going to WrestleMania, beating Brock Lesnar, and taking the Universal Championship.' 'Video Package: Matt Hardy vs. Bray Wyatt' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Matt Hardy poses in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Sheamus and Lili. Sheamus says he feels outraged that he has been ignored for so long. He says he is not fighting for the Intercontinental Title, he says ECW stole the European Title. He says he didn't even get a chance to qualify for the Men's Elimination Chamber. Lili says the Women's division shoved her aside as well, she can compete and she proved it against Bayley on RAW. Sheamus steps in and says this was supposed to be his rant. The two start arguing. Cesaro and Hawkins step in. Hawkins says he feels for Shemaus. Cesaro says he aligned himself with the devil and already sealed his fate. Hawkins says there is only one route for him - defeat. Lili asks what they are doing on RAW. Cesaro says Paul Heyman made a deal with both RAW and SmackDown. He says both GM's asked for some talent and they agreed to comeback. Lili says they don't need their "minimal talent" on RAW. Cesaro smiles and says Lili shouldn't be talking about minimal when she has none. Lili slaps him and tells him to leave. Hawkins pulls him away and says she ain't worth the effort. They back away. Sheamus holds Lili back as she is furious.' 'Video Package: “Rowdy” Ronda Rousey is signing with RAW.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and WWE RAW General Manager Kurt Angle makes his way to the ring. Triple H’s music then hits, and he comes out with his wife, the RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon. The ring has a black carpet and a table with a red tablecloth. Stephanie McMahon says we’re all about to be part of history tonight as they sign one of the greatest athletes in the world. Triple H says they’ve been looking for the greatest athletes to take WWE to the next level. These men and women are worthy of the fans’ passions. Triple H cannot recall an athlete of this caliber walking through the doors since Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle. She’s broken every barrier put in front of her. She’s a judo specialist and an Olympic medalist. The UFC created a division for her. She’s earned the right to be called the baddest woman on the planet. Triple H asks the crowd to help him welcome to the WWE “Rowdy” Ronda Rousey.' '“Rowdy” Ronda Rousey makes her way to the ring to “Bad Reputation.” The crowd isn’t too receptive to her. Rousey shakes hands with Triple H and Stephanie, and hugs Kurt Angle. There is a mix of cheers and boos for her. Stephanie welcomes Rousey to the WWE, and the crowd is booing. Rousey says it’s hard to even know what to say. She’s not often speechless, but after getting in the ring with these people, she’s honored. The crowd is running her over before a few people try to get a “Ronda Rousey” chant started. She looks moved by that. Rousey looks moved to tears. She wouldn’t be here at all if not for her hero, “Rowdy” Roddy Piper. Piper is her inspiration for coming here and how she handled her career. She wants to make him and his family proud. Rousey wants to earn the respect of the fans in this ring. Triple H says it’s time to get down to business, but he first wants to be clear. To her credit, she didn’t want anything special being put into this contract. Rousey didn’t want any special perks. Rousey says she doesn’t want to be treated any differently than anyone else. All she wanted was an invitation to WrestleMania. Triple H says when she signs the contract, she’ll be competing at WrestleMania. It won’t be a title match, but it’ll be a WrestleMania match. Rousey says she wants to earn a title match. She thanks him for the opportunity. It’s time to do the honors. Triple H and Kurt Angle seem to be having some kind of disagreement.' 'Rousey goes to sign, but stops when she sees Angle. Angle says he’s in awe of Triple H and Stephanie. Angle has been listening to them talk about her since he came to WWE. They couldn’t wait to sign her to manipulate her after what she did to them at WrestleMania 31 for flipping Triple H and nearly breaking Stephanie’s arm. Angle mentions something about them saying they “own the bitch.” Triple H says this isn’t about them. It’s about WrestleMania. Triple H says Angle isn’t well and is having a relapse of the flu. Triple H then leads Angle out of the ring. McMahon says Angle is right about one thing: they have been talking about her since WrestleMania 31. They embarrassed them, but also impressed them. McMahon says she’s one of the greatest fighters in the world and want her a part of the WWE. Angle stops on the ramp and says McMahon mentioned that Rousey is a has been and she could even take her. McMahon looks stunned. Rousey looks furious and backs her up to the ropes. Triple H runs in and puts himself between them. McMahon says she didn’t say anything. Rousey then slaps Triple H’s arm away. Triple H laughs and tries to mediate. Triple H and McMahon then walk away. Triple H then turns and walks up to Rousey. Rousey picks him up and slams him through the table! McMahon slaps her in the face and asks who she thinks she is. A “You f–ked up” chant picks up. McMahon runs away. Rousey looks infuriated. Rousey picks up the contract and signs it before throwing it onto Triple H. Rousey then walks off.' 'Video Package: Elimination Chamber for a WWE Universal Championship match at WrestleMania 34.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Strowman attacks Reigns from behind and hits a Running Powerslam. The crowd wants more, so he hits Reigns with a second Running Powerslam. Strowman pulls Reigns outside the ring and sends him through the plexiglass of the pod. Reigns is left laying in a heap as Strowman raises his arms in victory.' End of the Elimination Chamber 2018 PPV.